


In the end

by JayBirdObsession



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), year of the villain (DC)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession
Summary: Hood escuchaba gritos, en un momento se dio cuenta que esos gritos desgarradores provenían de él mismo, no supo cuando alguien entro a su celda ni quienes eran, no sintió cuando fue tocado por manos no deseadas como había sucedido una y otra vez en esa misma celda durante un día tras otro volviéndose rutina, el dolor era tal que no sintió cuando algo desgarraba su interior haciéndolo sangrar de nuevo, solo se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría esa agonía en su mente nublada por el dolor, la confusión era tanta que no se percató de los estallidos cerca, solo aturdido vio cuerpos caer uno a uno en el suelo, no se dio cuenta cuando el mismo se derrumbo debido a que sus cadenas fueron liberadas, ni cuando fue arrastrado fuera de la prisión.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Sintió el sabor del cobre en su boca, había dejado de sentir dolor en algunas partes de su cuerpo, los brazos están completamente dormidos, insensibles a pesar de que llevaba días colgado, siendo usado como costal de boxeo una y otra vez, torturado de todas las formas, drogado y ahora envenenado solo era esperar el desenlace. 

Red Hood jadeo colgando su cabeza hacia atrás, no esperaba que nadie viniera en su ayuda, no tenía a nadie en quien confiar, en su familia fue solo un sustituto de Dick, solo por un breve momento se permitió confiar, confiar en Bruce como padre en el breve momento que lo amo, se permitió sentirse feliz en un nuevo hogar su segunda oportunidad, pero todo se fue al caño cuando se vio reflejado en Gloria la mujer que Felipe Garza violó, recodo sentirse solo, indefenso, con miedo, enfrentó a Felipe el cual lo atacó, el hombre quedó suspendido sujetando el barandal del balcón rogando ayuda, pero Robin no se la dio, solo espero a que el hombre cayera por si mismo, ese acto firmó su destino, fue señalado como asesino por parte de Batman. En cuanto los aliados en común con el Batclan nunca lo recibieron bien, siempre viéndolo como el chico que robo el Robin a Nightwing sin ganarselo, un pobre reemplazo, sólo Donna y Diana apreciaron al niño. Luego ambos bandos lo señalaron una y otra vez como un villano era el blanco más fácil para todos, sus errores nunca fueron perdonados en realidad, nadie se tomaba la molestia de investigar solo lo daban por sentado. Entonces fue como decidió entonces utilizar esa reputación, su separación con la familia después de la conflictiva reunión que tuvo la familia para despedir a Alfred, entonces fue la última vez que los vio como civiles que cruzaron pocas palabras de condolencia, la mayoría enfocadas a Bruce ya que el perdió a su padre, Damian se sentía en parte responsable de la muerte de Alfred y Rick solo tenía una memoria fragmentada, Tim bueno siempre esconde sus emociones hasta que explotaba y bueno Jason ni siquiera era bienvenido, teniendo que burlar la seguridad para llegar donde estaba la familia en el homenaje.

Hood empezó a tomar casos para entretenerse afortunadamente todavía tenía a sus chicos y los Outlaws, pero luego vino otra sacudida, su leal compañero Wingman en una pelea dejó descubierto su tatuaje de un murciélago en su brazo, Jason lo confronto, Wingman quedó desenmascarado frente a Faye quien se puso en medio del hijo y nieto cuando Jason enloqueció arremetiendo contra Willis Todd en ese momento su mundo cayó a sus pies, mas mentiras por parte de las personas que debieron protegerlo cuando niño y solo recibió abandono por partes de todo, de su familia biológica cuando niño junto con la traición de Sheyla y Faye; su familia adoptiva nunca le perdonó regresar de la tumba, solo contaba con Alfred y TIm, pero Alfred murió y Tim continuaba con su vida como debería hacerlo. Algo volvió a quebrarse dentro del muchacho, no lo soporto más así que se decidió responder al llamado de Lex y Perpetua ahora los villanos estaban divididos con el problema del hijo prohibido del Joker y Batman, el Batman que ríe que infecta todo a su paso entonces Luthor reclamó el pago de los regalos oscuros, entonces Hood puso a su equipo y a los niños seguros, no se permitirá volver a perder a ninguno, no otra vez, no sería tampoco irresponsable como lo hizo Batman, a pesar de que sus niños pasaban de los 12 años y él no estaba haciendo ninos soldados, sino enderezando aspirantes a villanos no se podría cargar con la muerte de uno de los jóvenes 

Sin embargo había un cabo suelto en su plan, necesitaba un plan de contingencia en caso de una amenaza que necesitará prevenir a la ciudadanía, a las capas fuera de los Outlaws o Red Hood que ninguno confiaría, necesitaba un aliado en el que confiaran todos. Fue cuando Jason creó a Resistance y como aliado secreto a Drake, Jason no era tonto sabía que no podría hacerlo sin ayuda, era supervillanos y otros casi dioses como Perpetua, tendría que cuidar todos sus flancos, su equipo trabajaría en las sombras, mientras Resistance alertará a los héroes del peligro mediante mensajes codificados a Drake.

Jason alisto todo antes de su partida, su padre en el traje de Wingman lo vio desde el alto del techo del casino de Susan Iceberg Lounge irse, Jason no miro detrás de su hombro, así se infiltró en las entrañas de la bestia.

Su plan funcionó, lentamente y con trabajo planeado, preciso logro ayudar a obstruir los planes de Perpetua y combatir al siniestro Batman que ríe, Jason descubrió que la aberración de la cruza de Batman y el Joker intentaba matarlo de nuevo ya que por algún motivo él era inmune a la infección de este. El problema vino cuando el rumor de una cura se expendio, "Perpetua tiene en su poder una cura" entonces la JL convocó a todos los héroes más importantes y a Batman le pareció genial idea llevar a todo el Batclan con ellos, el maldito murciélago estaba poniendo la vida de su ex familia, la vida de su hermano en riesgo. Cuando Resistance intentó advertir del peligro a Drake era tarde, ellos llegaron a una trampa, entonces Red Hood hizo lo inimaginable, traicionó a Perpetua por quienes lo querían en una prisión o muerto, arrastró a Nightwing a una nave, dirige a las capas por lugares seguros para su escape

Cuando Red Hood llegó a la torre de control por un momento la mirada de Drake y de Hood se cruzaron, Tim se veía confundido, indeciso entre atacar o arrastrarlo a la nave para llevarlo con él en el escape, Hood apreto la mandibula azoto el puño contra el tablero abriendo las puertas de la salida del hangar, Tim dio un paso hacia delante para salir de la nave, pero Hood apretó otro botón para cerrar la puerta de esta y luego el piloto automático para sacar la nave con Tim, Dick, Kori y otros jóvenes de la young justice dentro, eso fue lo último que vio antes de sentir un disparo en su espalda dejándolo inconsciente

Cuando despertó el infierno cayó sobre él, fue infectado, después drenado una y otra vez para obtener el suero para el ejército de Perpetua, que luego se unió a Batman que ríe entonces Lex casi lo mata drenando casi su sangre. En el intento de Luthor por llevar a Jason como suministro de vacuna Jason pudo ver acceder a la computadora central de Perpetua, guardar la información en un pequeño chip que enterró en su abdomen y cerró con pegamento durante la confusión de la batalla entre Lex, Perpetua y Batman que ríe, Lex y sus aliados escaparon, pero Jason fue abandonado

Hood débil y sin uso para Perpetua empezó a ser torturado de todas las formas posibles para obtener información, hasta hoy que una jeringa contaminó su sangre con un potente y lento veneno. Jason se resignó a su lenta y dolorosa muerte, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió un insoportable dolor en las entrañas, sus gritos se dejaron escuchar por el lugar como el último canto de agonía de un héroe que sacrificó todo por salvar al multiverso en secreto, nadie lo sabría, no habría reconocimiento, sería la vergüenza de Batman, el por qué la advertencia de la desobediencia, el por qué las ratas callejeras no deben ser acogidas, pero Jason no se sacrifico para ser victorioso ni llevado con laureles en brazos, lo hizo por cada persona que le tendió la mano, lo hizo por cada niño de su cuidada, del la tierra, de cada universo, por las madres, las mujeres que merecian un futuro mejor, por cada inocente que no merecía ese futuro.

Su agonía continuaba mientras los tambores de guerra sonaban fuera del lugar, pero a Jason ya no le importaba más solo quería que el dolor frena, solo quería morir de una vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> les recuerdo la continuacion del fics   
> When in doubt.... by Caliope96  
> tiene un giro interesante.

Hood escuchaba gritos, en un momento se dio cuenta que esos gritos desgarradores provenían de él mismo, no supo cuando alguien entro a su celda ni quienes eran, no sintió cuando fue tocado por manos no deseadas como había sucedido una y otra vez en esa misma celda durante un día tras otro volviéndose rutina, el dolor era tal que no sintió cuando algo desgarraba su interior haciéndolo sangrar de nuevo, solo se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría esa agonía en su mente nublada por el dolor, la confusión era tanta que no se percató de los estallidos cerca, solo aturdido vio cuerpos caer uno a uno en el suelo, no se dio cuenta cuando el mismo se derrumbo debido a que sus cadenas fueron liberadas, ni cuando fue arrastrado fuera de la prisión.

En un momento de coherencia cuando el dolor se calmó lo suficiente para poder ver el cielo, "estoy fuera" pensó, cuando vio una mano que apretaba un detonador sintió como un fuerte brazo lo sostenía apretandolo al pecho del desconocido, una capa cubría su cuerpo desnudo y ensangrentado, débilmente miró hacia arriba, fue una sorpresa ver a Wingman sosteniéndolo, no tenía casco, los ojos de Willis brillaban con odio, sus mandíbulas crujían al rechinar los dientes. Willis había fallado terriblemente como padre, el alcohol, la desesperación habían hecho que su frustración la desahogará sobre su esposa e hijo cuando la neblina del alcohol y drogas transforman al hombre en un cruel monstruo que golpeaba a su familia, un dia en una mala combinación de drogas con alcohol había apuntado a su familia y disparado en un muro como amenaza. Sin embargo ahí estaba ahora, un hombre que a pesar de abusar de su familia, nunca asesinó a nadie, a pesar de su vida criminal, hoy por su hijo arriesgaba la vida, junto con su propia alma, había asesinado a los hombres que estaban violando a su hijo en la celda y mataría a quien fuera el responsable de lastimar a su hijo era lo menos que podía hacer. Jason se reconoció asimismo cuando el fuego de la ira se apoderó sobre Willis para proteger a su hijo, era el mismo que ardía cuando Jason se encontraba ante una injusticia imperdonable, ante la victima y su victimario haciendo crecer el fuego en sus entrañas.

Los ojos de Willis bajaron sobre Jason "quédate conmigo, lo siento tanto" suplicaba "aguanta" Willis tomó cargo a Jason sobre su hombro, tomó el arma disparando y abriéndose camino, en el fuego enemigo, un disparo dio en su pierna, el hombro aulló de dolor trastabillando, el cuerpo de Jason chocó con el suelo de forma desordenada, Willis se arrastró hacia Jason lo protegió con su cuerpo mientras disparaba, al parecer ambos morirían juntos. Jason se acurruco en regazo de su padre, esta vez tal vez no moriría solo en un sucio lugar, torturado, la mas grande ironía de la vida, si le hubieran preguntado sobre las posibilidades de que alguien fuera por él a rescatarlo Willis ni siquiera estaría dentro de la lista

Cuando Willis pensó que todo estaba perdido una rafaga azul roja descendió tomando a los dos hombres y llevándolos a toda velocidad lejos del lugar, Jason no supo mucho solo escuchaba a lo lejos una súplica entre murmullos "salva a mi hijo" una y otra vez, el dolor lo perdió de nuevo.

Superman bajo a Wigman una nueva persona había tomada el alias que Jason una vez vistió, el hombre tenía múltiples heridas y sangraba copiosamente, Hood por su lado se veía peor, no había lugar sin color púrpura, lleno de lesiones y huesos rotos, en un momento empezó a gritar y moverse con dolor, sus lamentos estremeció a los dos hombres, Wigman se arrastró hacia Hood "Mi hijo, por favor" el hombre suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos "salva a mi hijo" Superman abrió los ojos incrédulos, pero no era momento de cuestionar nada "Tenemos que movernos Kory" 

Kory ya estaba cerrando las puertas poniendo a todos dentro, Nightwing fue parte del equipo de rescate cuando supieron que los Outlaws están combatiendo a Perpetua, en la bruma de su mente recordaba escuchar a Hood mientras arrastro dentro de la nave pidiéndolo que resistiera, lo vio apretandolo para que resistiera el viaje y luego salió de la nave, era una duda que lo consumió a partir de ese dia, no estaba seguro que fuera un alucinación o la realidad hasta que Tim le dijo que sospechaba que Jason era Résistance ya que paso el dia que prometió enviar información, Tim había visto a Jason en el área de control del hangar y ser disparado, suplico para que fuera rescatado, pero todos se negaron a ayudar a un traidor. Meses habían pasado y la esperanza de encontrar a Jason con vida se desvanecía hasta ese dia 

Nightwing miraba con horror a Jason, su cuerpo desnudo y maltratado retorciéndose en el suelo, arañando el piso desesperadamente con los dedos y las pocas uñas que no habían sido arrancadas de el, "Dios, Jay que te hicieron" chilló mientras se arrodillaba intentando ayudar a Jason que gritaba con la garganta destrozada y sacudía su cuerpo

Cuando arribaron hubo movimientos frenéticos, unos atendían al desconocido Wingman otros fueron donde estaba Jason, hubo un momento justo cuando iba a ser introducido a la cámara de hipersueño cuando el dolor pareció disminuir, los gritos cesaron junto con las sacudidas, entonces Jason tomó la mano de Clark el cual se estremeció, la paso a un costado de su abdomen "Tim, sacalo dáselo a Tim" Clark se inclinó, deseas que llame a Bruce, Jason negó con la cabeza "solo Tim él sabe el codigo, no somos... no soy su familia." susurro cansado luego cerró los ojos agotado, pálido, lágrimas se derramaron de los ojos de Jason "Artemis, Biz, mis niños " fue lo último que susurro inaudible para todos menos para el oído de Clark. Clark usó su visión y miro el microchip incrustado en su abdomen 

Clark tomó un bisturí y corto su piel ante las protestas de Diana y Kory, saco el microchip. Una vez que terminado metieron a Jason en la cámara, llamaron a Drake que llegaba en la otra nave con el equipo restante después de dejar a Outlaws a salvo en casa de Ma Gunn ya no eran bien recibidos, corrían el peligro de ser arrojados a alguna prisión para metas si pisaban la JL

Tim tomó el microchip, era el único que conocía el código para desencriptar el mensaje, eso y el escudo de la Résistance que se abrió confirmaban que Jason nunca traiciono a la humanidad, si no que era el informante tan valioso que estaban buscando ya que prometió dar la cura para la infección, cuando la información se abrió no solo daba a conocer una ubicación secreta donde su suegro había sido guardado por Jason mismo, haciendo saber que la cura estaba en las propias venas de Jason de forma induplicable sintéticamente, 50 dosis del suero preciado era lo único que quedaba si Jason moria. Tim miró planos de la tecnología de Perpetua que revelaban cómo formó su ejército, había planes de invasión y el centro de energia que Perpetua y Batman que ríe resguardaban con recelo que lograra ponerle fin a esa guerra, ahora estaba en manos de ellos lograr librar la batalla que diera fin al horror

Tim dejo los archivos abiertos "Informa a todos" pidió a Kon, mientras se levantaba y corría en busca de Jason. Kon informo a toda la liga y héroes restantes "Tenemos la información para derrotar a Perpetua y Batman que ríe" dijo por el comunicador. 

Cuando llegó Batman con el resto de la JL que había combatido infructuosamente a Batman que ríe, se dirige a la sala de mando y vigía, mira el computador, ve la los planos y la ubicación del suero "Quien trajo esta información" preguntó. 

Superman se acerco, aterrizó con suavidad en el piso, dijo con voz cansada "El informante, lo encontramos junto con la cura" luego suspiro "pero me temo que solo tenemos 50 dosis por lo que Tim me informo, todo indica que es imposible sintetizar la cura de forma artificial"

"¿Imposible?" las cejas del murciélago se unieron en el centro, el informante debe saber dónde está la fórmula o de donde la adquirió" dijo Batman

"No es posible, el informante está muriendo" Clark miraba el monitor que describen los planos de la computadora central del Perpetua, no se dio cuenta cuando Batman salió del lugar hasta que giró dándose cuenta que había desaparecido "maldición"

Batman entró a lado de la cámara de hipersueño, ya que le habían informado que el informante no reaccionaba bien a los fármacos, ni anestésicos de esta, cuando caminaba por el pasillo miro a lo lejos a Tim con los brazos cruzados, un poco encorvado, sin dominio con la nariz roja todo indicaba que el chico había estado llorando, a un lado de él estaba Nightwing sujetándolo del hombro en un abrazo lateral, el mayor se veia tambien afligido mientras gritos y jadeos llenaban el pasillo. "Bruce" gritó Clark poniéndose delante de él, "es mejor que nosotros manejemos esto" 

Batman frunció el ceño "Clark quítate de enmedio" dijo con voz gruesa "por favor no te hagas esto" suplicó Clark, eso activó todas las alarmas de Batman pasando de frío vigilante a Bruce preocupado, Batman se apresuró cuando miro el cristal vio a Jason con llagas sangrantes en su cuerpo en un grito, sujetado a la cama de manos y tobillos mientras se retorcia y el equipo médico intentaba aliviar el dolor, los monitores retumbaban disparados, el corazón del chico estaba a punto de reventar

Tim y Dick lo miraban con ojos vidriosos "lo dejamos solo, aun sabiendo que nos necesitaba" dijo Tim "sabiendo que estaba siendo torturado de nuevo y a nadie le importo" Bruce trago ante la recriminación de Tim y su mirada acusadora. Bruce entro con decisión al cuarto cuando el monitor cardiaco marcó una línea, los gritos cesaron al igual que las sacudidas, el cuerpo de Jason quedó inmóvil sangrando en la cama

Todo fue caótico, personas corriendo y empujándose para administrar los fármacos, las paletas hicieron que el cuerpo sin vida de Hood se arquera mientras el monitor cardiaco no cambiaba una y otra vez hasta que todo fue inútil, el cuerpo de Jason se había rendido. 

Batman rígido, incrédulo se acercó al cuerpo inerte del que una vez fue su hijo, no le importo la sangre que manchaba su ropa, sujeto a su hijo por segunda vez frío en sus brazos, acuno su rostro entre sus manos y lo llevó a su hombro sollozando, se dio cuenta en ese momento que nunca agradeció por la segunda oportunidad de tenerlo en sus vidas, nunca busco la forma real de ayudarlo ya que estaba muy ocupado volviendo a la vida como Batman, con la crianza de Damian, la separación de Tim de la familia y protegiendo a Gotham, intentando entrenar a un nuevo aliado, siempre había algo, sus oportunidades siempre fue bajo la sombra de desconfianza, nunca preguntó ni indago cuando Hood hacía algo incorrecto que sugiere traición si no que saltaba de inmediato a tomarlo como culpable y por último no le demostró diferente cortesía de la que su padre biológico lo había hecho, le cortó la garganta con un batarang, desistió a su búsqueda para llevar al Joker a Arkham, lo lanzaron a Arkham, luego a Blackgate, luego lo golpeó haciéndolo desaparecer durante un par de meses sin importar si había sobrevivido a la golpiza o en qué estado estaba, claro estaba muy entretenido con el accidente de Dick, en los asesinatos del Santuario y luego cuando volvió a Gotham lo amenazó, innumerablemente lo señaló como culpable de mil cosas que no había hecho 

Bruce dejó el cuerpo de Jason en la cama cuando Clark entró "¿cuando pensabas informarme de esto? o ¿acaso nunca ibas a decirme que Jason estaba agonizando en este cuarto?" Bruce dirigió su ira hacia Clark, este solo suspiro "lo siento, Bruce pero Jason no quería a nadie aquí, más que a Tim y sus Outlaws" la cara de Bruce se ensombreció detrás de la máscara, definitivamente lo logró, agotó a Jason con tanto rechazo, lo hizo sentirse como persona no grata, no solo en la familia, sino también en Gotham

Clark trago, no sabía cómo seguir con las malas noticias "Bruce es necesario preparar el cuerpo de Jason para la autopsia" los puños de Bruce crujieron, la sangre se calentó dentro de sus venas "Nadie va a abrir a mi hijo, si no lo permite en Etiopía, no voy a permitir que lo hagan aquí" gritó retando a cualquiera que quisiera destripar a su hijo

Clark mordió su labio "lo siento, pero el era la cura, dentro de él está el secreto del suero" las piernas de Bruce temblaron, Clark tuvo que sujetarlo para evitar que sus rodillas cayeran al piso

"Yo lo haré, si alguien va abrirlo seré yo" dijo con decisión mientras miraba el rostro pálido con la expresión de dolor que había sido el camino de Jason. 

"Sera mejor que lo haga otro" dijo Clark

"No te atrevas Kent" gruño Batman

"Bruce" dijo suavemente Clark, no sabia como decirlo "No creo que sea conveniente que veas el estado de Jason, que sepas lo que paso en ese lugar... lo que le hicieron"

Batman miro a Clark que otra cosa podía ser peor que torturar a su hijo hasta la muerte, por segunda vez, Batman tomo el expediente de Jason cada palabra era dolorosamente leída, contusiones, huesos rotos, músculos desgarrados, pero cuando llego al final sintió que su vista se nublo desgarro anal por abuso a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Clark llamándole

Pasaron pocos minutos para que Bruce reaccionara, intentaron sacarlo del cuarto pero fue inútil, se quedo inmóvil y permaneció así mientras prepararon a Jason, no se movió siquiera entraron las personas entraban a darle el último adiós a Jason, ni cuando Tim se arrojo abrazando a Jason mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por entre sollozos, ni cuando Nightwing sujetaba el cadáver de Jason y a Tim, no dijo nada cuando Barbara lloro mientras acariciaba el cabello de Jason incrédula que esto volviera a suceder. 

Damian solo lo miro desde lejos y se alejó a un lugar privado a llorar, la culpa de como siempre lo trato, mientras que gracias a Jason él y muchos estaban vivos. Los otros tendrían que despedirse después ya que la autopsia era apremiante, después de esta Jason sería sepultado en un homenaje digno de un héroe 


	3. Chapter 3

Han ocultado a Batman del segundo paciente, Willis ha logrado sobrevivir a sus heridas, está débil, abre los ojos, su cuerpo está débil duele solo un poco gracias a las drogas Willis lubrica su garganta reseca con la poca saliva, la aclara cuando ve a la primera persona inclinarse sobre él, ella lo mira con sus grandes ojos verdes y su cabellera roja, es hermosa y sensual, su piel naranja bronceado le da una apariencia exótica, ella sirve solo un poco de agua y se la da al hombre

"Gracias" murmura débil con la vista borrosa "Red Hood" pregunta con un hilo de voz

Kory toma la mano del hombre con gentileza "lo siento mucho" las palabras se atoran en su garganta "él no lo logró" lágrimas brotan

Willis no puede creerlo. El hombre se desgarro del dolor, arrancó su IV, cuando se incorporó abrió sus puntos, siente un fuerte dolor en el pecho que le recorre el brazo, la noticia es demasiado para su corazón, los monitores repiquetean personas entran en respuesta de emergencia.

Clark escucha el disturbio, corre al lugar y ve la escena, sabe lo que Willis le hizo a Jason, bueno solo un poco, un padre abusivo. Clark siente emociones encontradas, no le agrada el hombre pero siente lástima también por él, no va a poder despedirse de Jason

El cuerpo de Jason fue colocado en la morgue, Bruce no permitió a nadie más dentro a pesar de las objeciones, el lugar estaba frío, Jason estaba conectado a un bypass cardiopulmonar para preservar su sangre, el lugar era frío para conservar el cuerpo el sonido del aparato era lo único que interrumpe la paz del lugar, una delgada sábana blanca cubre de la cintura a las rodillas el cuerpo sin vida de Jason. Bruce sujeta el bisturí solo mirando el cuerpo de su hijo, odia el rostro de dolor de Jason, hay marcas en todo su cuerpo, Bruce se quiebra cuando mira marcas que parecen mordidas en sus clavícula, abdomen y pecho, se niega a revisar más, costillas rotas, los brazos casi dislocados por estar colgado durante días

El cuerpo de Bruce tiembla está furioso con las personas que le hicieron esto, pero principalmente está furioso consigo mismo. Deja el bisturí se limpia las lágrimas con la manga y decide extraer la sangre, separa el suero y lo compara, para desgracia el veneno la hizo inservible, no importa que lo abra, el veneno destruyo la posibilidad de conseguir el suero. 

Bruce pasa las manos por su cabello suspirando derrotado, claro que lo sabían, por eso fue envenenado, no podían permitir que la cura corriera libre. Bruce detiene el Bypass, no tiene caso, pasa una mano por el flequillo de Jason pasando por la mejilla "lo siento tanto Jason" la alarma de la JL suena, Bruce mete el cuerpo de Jason en un cajón de la morgue, más adelante discutirá la necesidad de hacer la autopsia, en este momento hay cosas mas apremiantes


	4. Chapter 4

Superman toma camino al cuarto donde el padre biológico de Jason se encuentra, por un momento se detiene dudando, Nightwing está a unos pasos no hay dominio, sus ojos completamente rojos e hinchados, no puede creer que han perdido a Jason por segunda vez y es culpa de todos, lo dejaron completamente solo de nuevo

Han ocultado a Batman del segundo paciente, Willis ha logrado sobrevivir a sus heridas, está débil, 

Clark tuvo que informarle de la muerte de Jason. El hombre se desgarro del dolor, arrancó su IV, cuando se incorporó abrió sus puntos, tuvieron que sedar para evitar que se lastimara más. 

"No puedo creer que Willis Todd esté con vida" murmuró Nightwing a Clark 

"Si fue el que lo sacó del lugar" informó Clark mientras su mirada estaba fija en el hombre que descansaba en la cama completamente ausente de la situación de su hijo

"Irónico" dijo Dick, Clark le dirigió una mirada confundido "Ese hombre ahí solía ser violento con Jason cuando era niño, nunca lo dijo pero dejó marcas en su piel, espalda, fracturas, Jason lo odiaba, él fue le vendía drogas a su madre, bueno a Catherine causando que la adicción fuera tal que falleció de sobredosis, y ahora " Dick suspiro ", fue el único que fue por Jason, no Batman el hombre que lo crió, que lo adoptó, ninguno de nosotros que nos dijimos su hermano y todo por una estúpido disparo en blanco, un salva que disparó al pingüino y todo se vino hacia bajo con él" Dick pasó su mano por el cabello 

"Nightwing no seas tan duro, nadie sabía que realmente estaba encubierto" Clark intentó en vano en reconfortarlo

"No Clark este es el tipo de estupideces que Jason suele hacer, se arroja con todo sin medir consecuencias, desde Robin siempre fue imprudente. Nosotros debimos saberlo" su voz se quebró ", pero estuvimos tan entretenidos justificando la golpiza que Batman le dio, alimentados por las sospechas de Damian dimos por asentado que habia abrazado su lado oscuro" las lágrimas rodaban en sus mejillas "debimos saberlo, debí buscarlo cuando sabía que fue Jason quien me sacó del complejo de Perpetua" los puños de Nightwing temblaban de la furia "y ahora él se ha ido, Clark se fue por segunda vez, tuvimos una segunda oportunidad y solo la tiramos por el caño por que no supimos que hacer cuando regreso, estaba traumatizado y a ninguno nos interesó " Clark pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Nightwing mientras lloraba abiertamente

Horas después cuando Willis despierta e insiste saber de Jason es informado por Clark de la muerte de su hijo, gritos desgarradores inundan el cuarto y el pasillo

* * *

El cuerpo de Jason se colocó en la morgue, Bruce no se identificó a nadie más dentro de pesar de las objeciones, el lugar estaba frío, Jason estaba conectado a un bypass cardiopulmonar para preservar su sangre, el lugar era frío para conservar el cuerpo el sonido del aparato era lo único que interrumpe la paz del lugar, una delgada sábana blanca cubre de la cintura a las rodillas el cuerpo sin vida de Jason. Bruce sujeta el bisturí solo mirando el cuerpo de su hijo, odia el rostro de dolor de Jason, hay marcas en todo su cuerpo, Bruce se quiebra cuando mira marcas que parecen mordidas en su clavícula, abdomen y pecho, se niega a buscar más, costillas rotas, los brazos casi dislocados por estar colgado durante días

El cuerpo de Bruce tiembla está furioso con las personas que le hicieron esto, pero principalmente está furioso. Deja el bisturí se limpia las lágrimas con el manga y decide extraer la sangre, separa el suero y lo compara, para desgracia el veneno la hizo inservible, no importa que lo abra, el veneno destruye la posibilidad de obtener el suero. 

Bruce pasa las manos por su cabello suspirando derrotado, claro que lo sabían, por eso fue envenenado, no pueden permitir que la cura corriera libre. Bruce detiene el Bypass, no tiene caso, pasa una mano por el flequillo de Jason pasando por la mejilla "lo siento tanto Jason" la alarma de la JL suena, Bruce mete el cuerpo de Jason en un cajón de la morgue, más adelante discutirá la necesidad de hacer la autopsia, en este momento hay cosas mas apremiantes

Hay un nuevo ataque van a intentar infectar a la JL, Batman que ríe ha entrado al complejo, pero no cuenta con que Drake ha inoculado a todos los que se encuentran en el complejo incluido a los Outlaws que informaron de la invitación a unirse a la lucha, pero fue rechazada, ellos solo exigen el cuerpo de su líder y el regreso de Wingman.

La lucha es dura pero logra derrotar al enemigo, pero tienen que contener la infección en algunas ciudades, la lucha lleva unos días. Después de tres días, un sonido desvía la atención de Superman que abandona la batalla vuela a toda velocidad sin dar una explicación a nadie.

Superman sigue escuchando gritos provenientes de la morgue, golpes "No por favor, no de nuevo ... Alguien saquen me aqui " Clark tiene que apresurarse, reconoce la voz, en cuanto llega arranca la puerta del cajón de la morgue donde está el cuerpo de Jason, con cuidado saca el cuerpo tembloroso de Jason que lanza golpes desesperados, el chico está de nuevo traumatizado, sus ojos destellan color verde como el color del pozo

" Jason tranquilo, estás a salvo "pero no lo escuchas, trata de huir de su captor inútilmente Clark es mucho más fuerte que Jason que se sacude al aguerre, por un momento Clark se preocupa de la forma en que el joven se retuerce 

" Jason mirame soy Clark "el cuerpo desnudo de Jason está helado, sus ojos desenfocados, su piel pálida, Superman quita su capa y cubre el cuerpo de Jason, lo toma en brazos el cuerpo tembloroso de Jason al parecer se ha tranquilizado, se acurruca en los brazos como un niño buscando el calor

Clark vuela hacia el ala de emergencia. "Necesito ayuda" grita a todo pulmón dejándose escuchar por todo el edificio. Cuando entran y miran el cuerpo de Jason moverse, escucha el jadeo de los labios del muchacho se congelan, "Ahora" grita Clark, entonces Tim junto con Kory son los primeros en moverse, van detrás de ellos desplazan a la intravenosa de una mano de Jason, mantas térmicas, muestras a tomar muestras y escanear el cuerpo de Jason

Jason todavía tiene rastros del segundo veneno en su cuerpo, pero el primero fue milagrosamente desechado de su cuerpo, el segundo veneno es menos mortal pero tienen que atenderlo a la brevedad si no quieren volver a perderlo. Tim y Kory se quedan de guardia, Superman vuela de nuevo a la batalla, todavía hay mucho por hacer. 

Tim decide entrar al cuarto de Willis, mira con cautela "Willis Todd" dice con dureza "Jason por algún motivo desconocido está vivo, resucitó" el hombre gime, cubre sus labios con sus manos con una risa histérica 

"Puedo verlo?". Drake se acerca al hombre "Lo siento, esa será la decisión de Jason cuando esté en condiciones de decidirlo" Tim no va a permitir que ese hombre se acerque a Jason al no ser su hermano decida que puede hacerlo.

* * *

La entrada de los Outlaws fue al último momento en el campo de batalla, distribuidos en puntos claves ha sido de gran ayuda. La batalla ha sido ganada por el momento, Batman se acerca a Superman "¿todo bien?" Clark nervioso suspira, tarda en dar su respuesta, miradas expectantes están fijas en el

"Superman" Wonder Woman toca su brazo preocupada. 

Clark saca el aire "Hood está vivo por el momento" hay un gemido general, Cloud se levanta por los aires en busca de los Outlaws que están concentrados en otra ciudad para dar la noticia, pide un ADN y Doom que vaya con los otros para custodiar a Jason

* * *

Los ojos de Jason se abren perezosamente, siente una mano en su brazo y otra sobre su muñeca, una respiración tartamuda venta de sus labios. Tim se levanta como resorte "Jay" sujeta con cuidado la mejilla de Jason "la información" dice con un hilo de voz áspera, el dolor de la garganta está presente debido a los gritos. 

Tim pasa la mano por el frente acariciando el cabello de Jason "fue recibida" la mirada de Tim refleja preocupación, hay bolsas en sus ojos vidriosos. 

Kory se lanza en un abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Jason "¿por qué lo hiciste Jason? Idiota estuviste muerto por tres días". Los ojos de Jason se abren incrédulos "Kory eso es imposible" 

Jason mira a Tim que está tenso, solo asiente con debilidad, el corazón de Jason se acelera "Jay tranquilo, por favor estas aún débil y envenenado"

"Wingman, ¿dónde está?" pregunta débilmente, Tim suspira "él está bien, recuperándose recibió algunos balazos pero está estable"

"Necesito verlo" Tim abre los ojos detrás de las lentillas sorprendido ante la petición de Jason 

"Estás seguro?" Jason asiente y descansando su cabeza en la almohada con un suspiro

Tim se levanta, no puede evitar la incomodidad de llevar ese hombre que tanto lastimó a su hermano, pero entiende el poder del perdón y la forma en que puede liberar la carga así que prepara a Willis para llevarlo con Jason.

* * *

Cuando llega Batman casi estrellado el avión en el aterrizaje brinca de este y corre para encontrar a su Jason, tiene que arreglar todos los errores, necesita hacerlo volver a la familia, no quiere volver a controlar su cuerpo frío, no sabe si Jason puede resucitar a capricho, si eso durara o es temporal, la vida de su hijo todavía no está fuera de riesgo, hay un segundo veneno en su sistema

Cuando llega Tim bloquea su paso "Bruce puedes esperar un momento, Jason está ocupado" 

Batman frunce el cejas "Lo siento Drake, no puedo esperar más" pasa a un lado de Drake dando zancadas amplias para llegar al cuarto de su hijo, a unos pasos frente al cuarto de terapia intensiva todo de cristal se detiene en frío cuando ve en el cuarto por el cristal a un hombre alto a lado de Jason, se congela cuando ve un tatuaje de un batarang en su brazo, no puede ser posible, ese hombre murió, siente una onda caliente y fría recorriendo en sus venas, furia, asombro, duda, toma la manija abre lentamente la puerta

"Se que no es suficiente para tu perdón, pero me encargue de todos los que estaban allí, ellos no podrán volverte a lastimar. Lamento la mierda del padre que fui para ti, si no quieres volver a verme lo entendí" la voz del hombre es gruesa, el es alto, ha ganado músculo y peso, la mandíbula cincelada, la nariz son características que comparte con Jason, el hombre sujeta la mano de Jason con la otra acaricia su antebrazo, la vista de Jason está fija sobre el rostro del hombre, se ve pálido y agotado

"No volverás a tocarme con violencia" advierte con voz débil Jason, sus ojos están cansados pero son duros ", no estoy dispuesto a volver a justificar el abuso por parte de un supuesto padre fallido, biológico o adoptivo, presente, pasado o futuro" Willis accede en silencio ", nadie sabe más de la necesidad de una oportunidad y echar a perder oportunidades como yo" los ojos de Willis brillan "tal vez pueda con el tiempo sanar, pero necesito tiempo" 

Bruce aprieta la manija furioso, pero no se atreve a hacer notoria su presencia, todavía no. Mientras la expresión de Willis se suaviza, los ojos brillan con esperanza de absolución, de demostrar su valía como padre "Te prometo que haré lo necesario para merecerte, no te merecemos, estoy tan orgulloso del hombre en el que te ha convertido"

Kory mueve a Batman de la puerta, le da una mirada desaprobando la violación a la intimidad de Jason "Wigman, necesita volver a su cuarto" pide Kory

Willis se incorpora "No, necesito llevar a mi muchacho a casa" Willis se incorpora quitando su propia IV, 

"Disculpe" Batman gruñe cuando Williams pasa por la puerta "Capucha necesita atención médica, no está en condiciones de abandonar el lugar" 

Willis lo mira sin intimidarse, la vida en prisión y el ser una rata de laboratorio para Lex han resistido al hombre aparte que esta vez luchará por su hijo con uñas y dientes, cosa que nunca hizo "mi muchacho no quiere estar aquí, él no necesita estar donde lo tenga como un criminal o sospechoso, el necesita estar con su familia"

Batman acorta la distancia con Willis "y asi se hara" la voz de Artemisa se hace escuchar, "Baby la antitoxina" la momia que sostiene al bebé da a Artemisa una jeringa con un líquido ámbar, Ma Gunn camina poniéndose en medio de los dos hombres, toma a Willis del brazo "Vamos hijo, necesitas cambiarte, necesitas ropa para llevar a mi nieto a casa" 

Batman mira a Ma Gunn sacude la cabeza "Nieto" Ma Gunn levanta el rostro orgulloso y desafiante, no contesta solo lleva a su hijo a su habitación

Sin que nadie pueda evitar los forajidos sacan a Jason de la JL, hay algo en lo que tienen razón Baby "el estres solo causara que el veneno sea más fuerte" Jason necesita un lugar seguro para curarse, Bizarro ha tomado a Jason en la discusión y Dover abrió un portal para sacar a Jason, Willis y Faye del lugar. 

Cuando se dan cuenta de lo sucedido la Amazona Artemisa sonrisa petulante, Diana resopla "Ahora entiendo por que esta enamorado de ti, ambos son iguales", el rostro de Artemisa enrojece pero no dice nada

* * *

Ha pasado 17 días desde que Jason salió de la JL solo ha enviado semanalmente suero para la cura que han estado distribuyendo lentamente, pero nadie sabe del paradero de Hood. Batman trato de localizarlo en todos sus escondites, en la casa de Ma Gunn quien se negó a su paradero, una semana anterior Drake llegó con un cargamento de suero, han logrado sintetizar sin embargo no tiene la misma potencia que el salido de las venas de Hood

Después de unos días Batman escucha rumores de que los Outlaws están combatiendo en Qurac fuerzas oscuras que invaden cuerpos se han desatado, Jason tiene la facultad de luchar con seres espectrales, de otra dimensión desde que regresó de la muerte, o tal vez es un don innato que nunca desarrollaría a lado de Batman 

Batman espera pacientemente, mira los forajidos lucha con destreza, más de una vez piensa en intervenir, pero duda que sea bienvenido, una vez que todo está tranquilo Batman aterriza detrás de Hood "Red Hood" Batman logra ver la tensión en el cuerpo de Hood , se ve fuerte y sano

"En serio Batman" hay desprecio en la voz de Jason 

"Hood antes de que digas algo escúchame, el Joker, realmente los tres están sueltos atacando al mismo tiempo, la familia está en la mira de nuevo"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" Hood sube los hombros, pero hay algo que le llama la atención "¿y qué quieres decir con los Jokers?"

"Tiene que ver que sigues siendo parte de la familia, aun si no lo quieres los Jokers te consideramos como parte de nosotros" aclara Bruce "Ya fueron por Dick y ahora van tras de ti y Batgirl y son tres, el Joker original se encargó de entrenarlos, uno de ellos fue el que te asesino, el otro fue el que disparó a Barbara Gordon "

Hood se tensa camina hacia Batman "Y viniste a anunciar que no lo mate"

"No vine a pedir tu ayuda" Batman mira a Hood expectante

Hood no responde de inmediato "No somos familia, no soy un maldito murciélago" Hood apunta el pecho de Batman "fue tu decisión, no la mía" Batman baja la mirada ", sin embargo no voy a permitir que ese monstruo lastime mas personas, solo por esta vez estoy dentro bajo mis reglas no las tuyas, una vez que terminemos el caso cada uno por su lado "

Te veo en Gotham "  Con esto Batman dispara la garra sube al techo, da la última mirada hacia Jason, tal vez logren limar asperezas, proteger a Jason de ese monstruo antes de que llegue al chico, esta vez serán solo ellos tres, Batman, Red Hood y Batgirl contra las tres abominaciones. Con un poco de suerte acabará con el círculo de terror del payaso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mantengase informados sólo en webs oficiales o de soporte Médico, es mentira que haciendo gárgaras de agua tibia o con sal se previene, estar bien alimentado y medidas de higiene es lo que se indica para el Coronavirus.  
> Suerte a todos y cuidense. Los amo   
> Hasta ahora, los coronavirus se transmitían de forma limitada entre humanos. Se desconoce el origen de estos virus, pero se sabe que ciertos animales, como los murciélagos, actúan como reservorios.
> 
> Síntomas  
> En general, los síntomas principales de las infecciones por coronavirus pueden ser los siguientes. Dependerá del tipo de coronavirus y de la gravedad de la infección:
> 
> Tos.
> 
> Dolor de garganta.
> 
> Fiebre.
> 
> Dificultad para respirar (disnea).
> 
> Dolor de cabeza.
> 
> Escalofríos y malestar general.
> 
> Secreción y goteo nasal.  
> En espectro clínico de este tipo de infecciones varía desde la ausencia de síntomas hasta síntomas respiratorios leves o agudos. Esta tipología suele cursar con tos, fiebre y dificultades respiratorias. Es frecuente que haya neumonía y, en el caso del MERS, también se pueden registrar síntomas gastrointestinales, en especial, diarrea.
> 
> Tal y como ocurre con el virus de la gripe, los síntomas más graves (y la mayor mortalidad) se registra tanto en personas mayores como en aquellos individuos con inmunodepresión o con enfermedades crónicas como diabetes, algunos tipos de cáncer o enfermedad pulmonar crónica. En los casos más graves pueden ocasionar insuficiencia respiratoria.
> 
> En la pandemia de COVID-19 se ha constatado que en torno al 80% de las personas infectadas presentan síntomas leves.
> 
> Prevención  
> Hasta la fecha no se dispone de vacuna alguna ni de tratamiento específico para combatir la infección por coronavirus.
> 
> Mantener una higiene básica es la forma más eficaz de evitar contraer este virus en los lugares en los que existe un mayor riesgo de transmisión, fundamentalmente las zonas en las que se han registrado casos. Es conveniente lavarse las manos con frecuencia y evitar el contacto con personas ya infectadas, protegiendo especialmente ojos, nariz y boca. A las personas infectadas (o que crean que pueden estarlo) se les aconseja el uso de mascarillas y usar pañuelos para cubrirse la nariz y la boca cuando se tose o se estornuda.
> 
> Las personas infectadas por el virus que causa el COVID-19 deben guardar cuarentena desde el diagnóstico de la enfermedad hasta 15 días después de ser dadas de alta. Así lo aconseja la OMS porque se ha observado que, aunque ya estén recuperadas, pueden seguir transmitiendo la infección.
> 
> La población general sana no necesita utilizar mascarillas, ya que ayudan a prevenir la transmisión del virus si las llevan las personas que están enfermas. El Ministerio de Sanidad advierte de que un uso inadecuado de mascarillas puede contribuir al desabastecimiento en aquellas situaciones para las que están indicadas
> 
> Las medidas preventivas deben seguirlas especialmente aquellas personas que padezcan diabetes, insuficiencia renal, neumopatía crónica o inmunodepresión, ya que tienen más riesgo de padecer enfermedad grave en caso de infección por coronavirus.


End file.
